Plantilla:Pruebas
. HOLA HOLA HOLA CUCU HOLA cucu HOLA HOLA adiós } ---- o0o0 ---- }}|' }'|Un usuario}} esta actualmente trabajando en este Articulo, por favor no editar. |} 999 ATRACCIONES ESPELUZNANTES TIENDA PREMIO: LOS CUPONES COLOR NARANJA TALLER DE DECORACIONES 2323 }} | } | uno o varios usuarios}}. Antes de realizar correcciones mayores consulta con el (los) editor (es) en la action=edit}} página de discusión del artículo. En caso de haber pasado más de un mes con la plantilla; quítala y continúa editando, o cambialo por la plantilla Esbozo para que otro usuario lo termine. |} Usa esta plantilla así: . Significa que el artículo está en construcción por algún usuario y no debe ser editado sin su permiso. A menos que el lapso de un mes ya haya expirado : Para colocarlo con el nombre del usuario encargado de terminar el articulo se hace asi: : ---- . y5656 . } }} *8y44 aas333 }}|_ }}}" style="border:2px solid #FEC356; text-align:center; margin:auto; background-color:#FEC356; color: }; border:5px Orange ridge; width:500px" |80px |style="padding: 0.5em 1em;"|Este artículo está en construcción por }|[[Usuario: }| }]] |uno o varios usuarios}} por favor no lo edites sin antes haberle avisado al usuario en su muro de mensajes Advertencia: La ediciones serán revertidas Categoría:En Obras |} 75664 }}|' }'}} Al acceder a este sitio está aceptando cumplir los Términos de uso de Wikia y la Guía Comunitaria, así como cumplir a la edad mínima aceptada dentro de Wikia (trece años). De no ser así, retírate para evitar una sanción. No nos hacemos responsables del uso que pueda darse a la información personal que usted por decisión propia pueda compartir,. }|' }'}} |} ------ Articulo destacado right|35 px Este artículo ha superado a otros debido a su contenido e información, por lo tanto ha sido mencionado artículo destacado. . :Advertencia: El contenido a continuación explica el argumento y cómo resolver esta Misión. ¡Si quieres resolverlo por tí mismo no lo leas! Ya que esto puede arruinar la diversión de la Misión. ---- 8989 8989--- 25px|[[nombre|link=nombre]] ------ -77 Bearcoatsupply.png|'Bear Coat'|link=Bear Coat (Supply) Boxofcandlessupply.png|'Box of Candles'|link=Box of Candles (Supply) Boxofmatchessupply.png|'Box of Matches'|link=Box of Matches (Supply) Canofkerosenesupply.png|'Jerrycan'|link=Jerrycan (Supply) ------ } $ ------- class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" NOMBREPÁGINA1|TÍTULO1 NOMBREPÁGINA2|TÍTULO2 NOMBREPÁGINA3|TÍTULO3 ------- *000 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++ ------ *00 ----- *01 ----- *01.1 |} ------- ------- * * *23 ----------- *33 La Comunidad Central en español sobre y más. Hoy es , de de y actualmente contamos con artículos. Siguenos en: ] width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo _________ ----- map/1|t map/2|y map/3|w map/4|w map/5|e ---- ----------- * }}|' }'}} } |- }| }}} |} ---- 2222 ------- 222* s| | |Pestaña 3 tab= |-| tab2= |-| tab3= -------- -Boton** } 00* ------------------ ESTUDIO 1* destacado -- 2* ---- Categor ---- 3* ---------- 4* General A''' '''Me ::To edit the animation, click here. ::To edit the merchandise, click here. ------- 5* |} Catego ------- uuuuuuuuu Div content here HOLA --------------------- 7* Characters EL_JUEGO.png|'EL JUEGO'|link=http://es.new-rock-city.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:El_juego|linktext=¡Los primeros pasos en el juego! MR WEDNESDAY s1 promo pic.jpg|Mr. Wednesday|link=Mr. Wednesday LAURA MOON s1 promo pic.jpg|Laura Moon|link=Laura Moon BILQUIS s1 promo pic.jpg|Bilquis|link=Bilquis MAD SWEENEY s1 promo pic.jpg|Mad Sweeney|link=Mad Sweeney TECHNICAL BOY s1 promo pic.jpg|Technical Boy|link=Technical Boy Crispin_glover_mr._world_trailer|Mr. World|link=Mr. World GillianAnderson.jpg|Media|link=Media Demore barnes bts ibis crop.jpg|Mr. Ibis|link=Mr. Ibis American-gods-first-look-orlando-jones VF crop.jpg|Mr. Nancy|link=Mr. Nancy peter stormare czernobog trailer.png|Czernobog|link=Czernobog AudreyBurtonCropped.jpg|Audrey Burton|link=Audrey Burton AnubisCropped.jpg|Anubis|link=Mr. Jacquel Jonathan tucker low key lyesmith.jpg|Low Key Lyesmith|link=Low Key Lyesmith Easter kristin chenoweth.jpg|Easter|link=Easter ZoryaVCropped.jpg|Zorya Vechernyaya|link=Zorya Vechernyaya Zorya Utrennyaya martha kelly 1x02 crop.png|Zorya Utrennyaya|link=Zorya Utrennyaya Zorya PolunochnayaCropped.jpg|Zorya Polunochnaya|link=Zorya Polunochnaya TheJinnCrop.jpg|The Jinn|link=Jinn Corbin bernsen as vulcan ew first look crop.png|Vulcan|link=Vulcan Categ:... ---- 8*1 Advertencia: El siguiente artículo contiene spoilers. Se recomienda terminar el juego antes de comenzar a leer. ----- http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Colapsando ------------------------ 8* Please use this template for episode pages. 9* General Gallery Transcript }} + 1}}}} | }} + 1}}}}|► }} }} - 1}}}} | }} - 1}}}}|◄ }} ------------ } } ---- Bienvenidos a Wiki left Comunidad de Wikia en español creada por . Actualmente todos pueden editar. Por los momentos contamos con artículos y imágenes. Hoy es , de de . [----- 10* Pestaña1=Texto de interés aquí |-| Pestaña2= [ [] |-| Pestaña3=50px ------ - 11* __ ...................... 12* --------------- 12* |} __________________________________________________________________________________________ Click aquí 2 __________________________________________________________________________________________ 12* Si Quieren Mas Juegos Apretan la Ruedita Hacia Abajo y Van Hacia Abajo En Este Cuadro Azul: __________________________________________________________________________________________ 14* ELEMENTOS |} -------- --------- 15* leftELEMENTOS TALLER ELEMENTOS 16* |} 3 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 17* ELEMENTOS |} ----------------------------------- } ------------------------------- 18* TALLER(Próximamente...) ___________________________________+++ . ... ... --------------------- 18 ------ |-|Psi-Cambiantes= Portada Oficial de La Noche del Cazador.jpg|La Noche del Cazador|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/La_Noche_del_Cazador Portada Oficial de La Noche del Jaguar.jpg|La Noche del Jaguar|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/La_Noche_del_Jaguar Portada Oficial de Caricias de Hielo.jpg|Caricias de Hielo|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Caricias_de_Hielo Portada Oficial de La Luna del Leopardo.jpg|La Luna del Leopardo|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/La_Luna_del_Leopardo Portada Oficial de Presa del Placer.jpg|Presa del Placer|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Presa_del_Placer Portada Oficial de Marcada a Fuego.jpg|Marcada a Fuego|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Marcada_a_Fuego Portada Oficial de Ardiente Recuerdo.jpg|Ardiente Recuerdo|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Ardiente_Recuerdo Portada Oficial de Cautivos de la Oscuridad.jpg|Cautivos de la Oscuridad|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Cautivos_de_la_Oscuridad Portada Oficial de Juego de Pasión.jpg|Juegos de Pasión|link=Juegos de Pasión Portada Oficial de La Llamada del Deseo.jpg|La Llamada del Deseo|link=La Llamada del Deseo Portada Oficial de Tangle of Need.jpg|Tangle of Need|link=Tangle of Need Portada Original de Heart of Obsidian.jpg|Heart of Obsidian|link=Heart of Obsidian Portada Oficial de Shield of Winter.jpg|Shield of Winter|link=Shield of Winter Portada Oficial de Shards of Hope.jpg|Shards of Hope|link=Shards of Hope Portada Oficial de Allegiance of Honor.png|Allegiance of Honor|link=Allegiance of Honor |-|Novelas= Portada UK de Beat of Temptation.jpg|Beat of Temptation|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Beat_of_Temptation Portada Oficial de Whisper of Sin.jpg|Whisper of Sin|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Whisper_of_Sin Portada UK de Stroke of Enticement.jpg|Stroke of Enticement|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Stroke_of_Enticement Portada Oficial de Declaration of Courtship.jpg|Declaration of Courtship|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Declaration_of_Courtship Portada Oficial de Texture of Intimacy.jpg|Texture of Intimacy|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Texture_of_Intimacy Portada Oficial de Secrets At Midnight.jpg|Secrets at Midnight|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Secrets_at_Midnight Echo of Silence.jpg|Echo of Silence|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Echo_of_Silence Dorian.jpg|Dorian|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian Partners in Persuasion.jpg|Partners in Persuasion|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Partners_in_Persuasion Flirtation of Fate.jpg|Flirtation of Fate|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Flirtation_of_Fate |-|Trinidad Psi-Cambiante= Portada Oficial de Silver Silence.jpg|Silver Silence|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Silence |-|Antologías= Portada Oficial de An Enchanted Season.jpg|An Enchanted Season|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/An_Enchanted_Season Portada Oficial de The Magical Christmas Cat.jpg|The Magical Christmas Cat|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magical_Christmas_Cat Portada Oficial de Burning Up.jpg|Burning Up|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Burning_Up Portada Oficial de Wild Invitation.jpg|Wild Invitation|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Invitation Portada Oficial de Night Shift.jpg|Night Shift|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Shift Portada Oficial de Wild Embrance.jpg|Wild Embrace|link=http://es.psicambiantes.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Embrace ++++++++++++++++++++++ 25** Aniversario= Noticias del aniversario Otras noticias del aniversario → |-| Anime= Noticias del anime Otras noticias del anime → |-| Manga= Noticias del manga Otras noticias del manga → |-| Videojuegos= Noticias de videojuegos Otras noticias de videojuegos → |-| |-| Wiki= Noticias del wiki Otras noticias del wiki → |-| Otros= Noticias :Categor |} +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++ -------- } +++++ Secciones destacadas link=Kratos link=Dioses link=Titanes link=Criaturas link=Armas link=Magia [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[s +++++++++++++++++ 88 ++++++ } Sirve para indicar de forma clara un voto en contra. Se usa así: Si no se introduce un texto alternativo (es decir, si se escribe solo ), el texto mostrado al lado del icono será "En contra" ------------ 999*